List of animals from "The World Of Kong: A Natural History Of Skull Island"
Animals from the world of Skull Island from Peter Jackson's King Kong. (Note, if you see a *, that shall mean the creature was in the movie. If not, it was in The World Of Kong.) THE CRUMBLING COAST AND VILLAGE :Osteodomus, a 4-8 inch long species of Hermit crab that uses a Fur seal skull for a shell rather than a Snail shell like other Hermit Crabs do. :Lividuscutus, a 9-12 inch long, herbivorous Lobster with a good grip. :Scutucaris, a 6-10 inch long, flat, Crab-like Lobster. :Cunaepraedator, a 3-6 inch wide and somewhat parental species of terrestrial Crab with a second pair of pincers. :Tartarusaurus saevus, a 20-28 foot long, predatory Reptile. :Peracerdon exitialis, a 12-16 foot long, Baryonyx-like Dromaeosaur that eats mainly Fish. :Limusaur, Limusaurus corrodomolluscus, a 2-3 foot long, chunky, saltwater Amphibian. :Dragonskin, Varanus dracopellis, a 2-3 foot long, red, egg-eating Monitor lizard. :Discus ora, a 4-6 inch long, gliding, green Lizard. :Aciedactylus mandocaris, a 12-15 foot long, estuary-dwelling Allosaurid. :Nefundusaurus acerbus, a large, 16-24 foot long, dangerous Rauisuchid. :Dirusuchus, a coastal Crocodilian. :Skull Islander, a subspecies of Homo Sapiens with dark skin and aggressive behavior.* THE SHRINKING LOWLANDS :Brontosaurus baxteri, an 80-120 foot descendent of Apatosaurus. It is also a Dinosaur that gives live birth instead of laying eggs.* :Unidentified Greater rhea-sized Ratite, seen in the "Grazing Height Comparison". :Ligocristus innocens, a 26-34 foot long, straight-crested Hadrosaur resembling a Parasaurolophus/''Saurolophus'' hybrid. In fact, it is amazingly similar in appearance to the later discovered Levnesovia.* (dead) :Ferrucutus cerastes, a 24-34 foot long, Pachyrhinosaurus-like descendent of Styracosaurus.* :Unidentified Vultursaur-like creatures, seen perched on top of the male Ferrucutus. :Skull Island Termite, Truxtermopsis difficilis, a ½-1 inch long, aggressively territorial species of Termite. :Calcarisaurus ieiuniosus, a 5-7 foot long, carnivorous, Thorny Devil-like Reptile. :Termito'saurus, Formicavoro, a massive, 12-16 foot long, insectivorous Eupelycosaur. :Unidentified gray-skinned creatures with wings, seen perched on top of the Termito'saurus's back. :V. Rex, Vastatosaurus rex, a 40-50 foot descendent of Tyrannosaurus.* :Lycaesaurus kirkii, a 4-5 foot long, pack-hunting, mating for life Gorgonopsid supposedly descended from Lycaenops by the sound of its name. :Unidentified medium-sized flyers, seen in the distance from the Ferrucutus-''Lycaesaurus'' battle. :Scissor Beetle, a flightless scavenger Beetle with Grasshopper-like legs. :Hairy Maggotfly, a somewhat parental scavenger Fly. :Skull Island Meat Weevil a carnivorous Weevil. :Carrion Centipede, a 2 foot long, carnivorous Centipede. :Giant Gray Agama, a large, omnivorous Agamid. :Ornate Carrion Beetle, a red species of carnivorous Beetle. :Carrion Storks, a group of large, flightless, carnivorous Storks. There are 4 species of Carrion Stork; here are just 3 types (the 4th is unidentified): :*''Profanornis sordicus'', a 3-4 foot tall to the hip, dark-feathered Carrion Stork where the males exhibit a Parasaurolophus-like skull crest. :*''Profanornis spinosus'', the largest of the Carrion Storks (5-6 feet high to the hip) with thorn-like projections on the end of its beak. :*''Foeducrista'', a species of Carrion Stork with a Pterodactyloid-like head. :Unidentified Eel, seen dead in the Foeducrista's beak. :Carrion Parrots, a group of carnivorous Parrots with featherless heads: :*Fiery Carrion Parrot, Carnopsitticus calidus, a species of Carrion Parrot with red stripes around its neck and head (which is a sign of sexual maturity). :*Green Carrion Parrot, Carnopsitticus verdens, a dark green species of Carrion Parrot with a 3-4 foot wingspan. :*Red Carrion Parrot, Carnopsitticus rufus, an orange-red species of Carrion Parrot with a 26-30 inch wingspan. :*Great Carrion Parrot, Carnopsitticus maximus, one of the largest of the Carrion Parrots with a 4-5 foot wingspan. :Skull Island Dung Beetle, Nigracassida, a 3-4 inch long species of black Dung Beetle. :White Wedgehead, Cuneatusoris alba, a 16 inch long, Dung Beetle-eating Lizard. :Zeropteryx, a large, 5-6 feet high to the hip, flightless, Phorusrhacid-like, predatory Bird. :Brutornis, a large, 6-7 feet high to the hip, flightless, Gastornis-like, predatory Bird.* (deleted scene) :Unidentified Chicken-sized Ratite, a flock seen being attacked by an Adlapsusaurus. :Volucerictis, a flying, nocturnal, long-tailed, Bat-like Rat with a 15-18 inch wingspan. :Unidentified dark-colored, nocturnal Moth, seen being pursued by the Volucerictis. :Pugbat, Turpis porcarius, a flying, bat-like Cynodont with wings. Its wingspan is 2-3 feet long. :Moonspider, Galeodes luna, a nocturnal, 6-8 inch long relative of the Sun spider.* THE WINDING SWAMPS AND WATERWAYS :Unidentified swamp-dwelling Reptile or Amphibian, seen on top of the fallen tree in the waterhole picture. :Piranhadon titanus, a massive predatory Fish in which the males are only 5-6 feet long and the females are frighteningly 20-50 feet long.* (deleted scene) :Estrivermis, a 15-20 inch long, needle-like, parasitic Worm. :Profanus, a 20-30 inch long, Tapeworm-like, parasitic Worm. :Contereobestiolla, a 1-3 inch long, Earwig-like, parasitic Arthropod. :Cutiscidis, a 1-4 inch wide, scab-like, parasitic, freshwater Crab. :Unidentified Crane-like Birds, seen near the pushed-ashore female Piranhadon. :Unidentified slender, Amphibian-like creatures, seen picking parasites off the pushed-ashore female Piranhadon. :Unidentified fin-tailed Lizard-like creatures, seen picking parasites off the pushed-ashore female Piranhadon. :Unidentified Neopede-like Invertebrate, seen above the title, "Invertebrates of the Wetlands". :Nefacossus fluvius, a 3 foot long, Arthropod-like Invertebrate that is descended from primitive Cephalochordates. :Neopedes, a group of aquatic Centipedes in which most species have gills instead of lungs. :*''Nepalacus'', an 8-16 inch long, Millipede-like Neopede. :*''Aspiscimex exos'', an 18-23 inch long, predatory, Asp-like Neopede. :*''Hydruscimex maximus'', the largest of the Neopedes. The Arthropod is up to 9-12 feet long. :*''Mortifillex venefecus'', a 3-4 foot long, Spiny lobster-like, predatory Neopede with a Fish-like lure to attract prey, such as Birds. :*Scorpio-pede, Nepapede harpagabdominus, an aggressively, territorial, herbivorous, 2-3 foot long, Scorpion-like Neopede. It is the only type of Neopede to have lungs instead of gills when it's an adult.* (deleted scene) :Unidentified Tern-like Birds, seen being lured by the Mortifillex. :Unidentified Shrimp-like Arthropod, seen being chased by the Scorpio-pede nymph. :Impurucaris, a paddle-footed scavenger Crab. :Incultulepas, a carnivorous, freshwater species of Whelk. :Funucaris, a large-clawed scavenger Crab. :Skull Island Pond Skater, an armored, predatory Pond Skater. :Skull Island Backswimmer, a large-mandibled, predatory Backswimmer. :Unidentified Diving Beetles with Mantis-like arms, seen in "Miniature Battlegrounds". :Unidentified Ichthyosaur-like creature, a silhouette of the animal is seen in the murk in "Miniature Battlegrounds". :Mosquitoes, Skull Island has countless species. Listed here are just 3 of the many kinds. :*''Mortaspis'', a Wasp-like species of Mosquito. :*''Spinaculex'', a red species of Mosquito. :*Unidentified black Mosquito, seen in the Mosquito comparison. :Malamagnus vadum, a 15-20 foot long, herbivorous, Hippopotamus-like Gorgonopsid. :Unidentified Swallow-shaped flyers, seen in the distance from the Malamagnus herd. :Dirt Turtle, Foeduchelys hospes, an omnivorous Turtle that eats Worms and Snails and even dung, especially Malamagnus dung. :Unidentified Flying fish-shaped Fish, seen in the Dirt Turtle frame. :Inox, Inoculopalus edax, a massive, 12-18 foot long, predatory, Diplocaulus-like Amphibian. :Udusaur, Udusaurus turpis, an aquatic, 4-6 foot long, predatory, Eryops-like Reptile. :Unidentified Medium-Sized Silver Fish, seen being chased by the Udusaurs. :Skull Island Snapper, Inimicostium insula, a 2-3 foot long, predatory, Snapping Turtle-like, aquatic Tortoise. :Turturcassis, an 8-13 foot long, long-necked, aquatic, predatory Reptile. :Sepulcro, Sepulcrostium malus, a 4-5 foot long, Grouper-like, predatory Fish. :Papilio, Papiliomonstrus opico, a large, 4-5 foot long, yellow, predatory Fish. :Common Fish, Fish that are more commonly seen. :*Sun-Fin, Heliolepis pinnula, a yellow-finned Fish. :*Gribbler, Ambulolepis scutops, a red, Pug-eyed Fish. :*Rogue Fish, Invisufurcifus innatopiceus, a white and red Fish. :*Bloodfish, Sanguichthys rufus, a red, sharp-toothed Fish. :*Prickle Fish, Ichthyspineus celox, a skinny, big-eyed Fish. :*Panderichthys malus, a brown descendent of Panderichthys rhombolepis. :*Javelin, Aclys festinus, a Shortnose gar-like Fish. :*Morsel Fish, Ofella perpavulus, a common brown Fish resembling somewhat like a Mullet. :*Fire-Side, Igneucutis pertenuis, a fire-red Fish with a white underside. :*Needlemouth, Acusos cadaverosus, a 9-13 foot long, predatory, Gar-like Fish. :*Segnix, Segnichthys incurvus, a pinkish purple Fish. :*Rapanatrix wootteni, a green, Eel-like Fish. :*Ghoulfish, Idolonichthys ferrugo, a brown and green Fish. :*Hamudon festinus, a long, spotted Fish. :*Sparkleside, Micocallum pearci, a glittery Trout-like Fish that acts like a Salmon. :*Bile-Fin, Bililepis catus, a black Fish with a large dorsal fin. :*Rhadamanthus, Rhadamanthichthys luminoscutica, a Piranha-like Fish with the lure of an Angler fish or a Viper fish, except that its lure hangs from its left gill. :*Sicklefin, Sicililepis minimus, a brown, sickle-finned Fish. :*Shagfish, Estrichthys hirsutus, a brown Fish with black brown stripes and is able to camouflage itslef into the vegetation with its leaf-like fins and weed-like feelers. :*Stink-Fish, Foetidichthys hebeo, a 2-3 foot long, Catfish-like Fish that sprays a powerful chemical cloud at preadators when its being chased, similar to a Bombardier beetle. :Killer-Eel, Letalihydrus despicatus a 2-3 foot long, predatory, pack-hunting, Eel-like Lamprey relative. :Swamp-Wing, Xamopteryx, a flying Frog with a Salamander-like tail and Bat-like wings (wingspan is 4-8 inches). It is the first Amphibian to take flight. :Falcatops, a wading, Stork-like Coelophysoid. :Skull Island Spoonbill, a pinkish-red species of Spoonbill with a big resemblance to the Roseate Spoonbill. :Skull Island Egret, a Cattle Egret subspecies. :Furcidactylus, a small Coelurid with Jacana-like feet. :Skull Island Loggerhead, a Loggerhead subspecies that lives in brackish, shallow water. :Great Grey Heron, a species of Heron that eats small Reptiles (such as baby Foetodons). It looks very similar to the Great Blue Heron but not entirely. :Ambulaquasaurus cristarufus, a 10-14 foot long Dromaeosaur that usually hunts near waterfalls for Fish. One of its favorite food sources is the Sparklesides, catching some while shoals work their way upstream (similar to Grizzly Bears hunting Salmon). :Scissor-Head, Axiciacephalus curio, a 3-4 foot long, long-legged, wading, Heron-like, flightless Pterosaur with stumpy, little, useless wings. :Unidentified big-lipped Fish, seen being eaten by one of the Scissor-Heads. :Unidentified tiny silver-backed Fish, seen being chased by the Rapanatrix. THE STEAMING JUNGLE :Unidentified Carnosaur-like Theropod, seen in the picture in "A Garden of Titans" (possibly just a poorly drawn Venatosaurus impavidus or a poorly drawn V. Rex). :Venatosaurines, the only 2 members of a Dromaeosaur subfamily known as Venatosaurinae. :*''Venatosaurus saevidicus'', a 16-24 foot Venatosaurine Dromaeosaur that will sometimes attack herds of Brontosaurus in packs.* :*''Venatosaurus impavidus'', a smaller Venatosaurine only 10-15 feet long. It also doesn’t hunt creatures as big as Brontosaurus like V. saevidicus dose. :Skull Island Gaur, a Gaur subspecies that is one of the usual prey for V. impavidus. :Adlapsusaurus, a 7-8 foot long, crested Caenagnathid with teeth. :Foetodon ferreus, a large, 15-20 foot long, bulky, Iguana-like Rauisuchid.* :Avarusaurus populator, a 18-26 foot, omnivorous Spinosaur that walks, rears up and mostly behaves like Megatherium. :Scimitodon sagax, a 6-9 foot long, lethal Gorgonopsid with long saber-teeth and a lower jaw similar to that of Thylacosmilus. :Unidentified giant, Egret-like Bird, seen being eaten by the Scimitodon. :Carver, Carocarptor interfector, a massive, 25-33 foot, light brown Gorgonopsid that pairs for life. :Unidentified green-scaled creature, only the leg is seen and it’s in the mouth of one of the Carvers (possibly a Pugiodorsus). :Pugiodorsus squameus, a 9 foot long, Scutellosaurus-like Ornithischian with one long spike on each shoulder, similar to that of Desmatosuchus haplocerus. :Hebeosaurus torvus, an 18 foot long, Ankylosaur-like Aetosaur. :Dinocanisaurus, a 3-4 foot long, aggressive, pack-hunting Cynodont. :Hylaeornis maximus, a common, medium-sized (4-5 feet tall to the hip) Ratite with a Great Hornbill-like head. :Noctupervagus pinguis, a nocturnal, 5-6 feet tall to the hip, Ratite with one hooked claw on each wing and teeth. :Pinnatono amarus, a large, 5-6 feet high to the hip, Moa-like Ratite whose chicks resemble the chicks of an Ostrich and like the Moa, it is entirely wingless. It also sprays musk from glands near its rear quarters to repel off predators. :Diablosaurus rufus, a 20-25 foot long, short-necked, Rhinoceros-like Titanosaur. :Asperdorsus bellator, a 36-42 foot long, armored Sauropod with bony plates on its back, hips and shoulders as spikes on its back and underneath its neck and tail. :Tree-Tops, Sylvaceratops, a 12-16 foot long, forest-dwelling Ceratopsian that is usually seen perched on the sides of fallen trees. :Monstrutalpus, a 12-15 foot long, green, foraging Tapinocephalid. :Atercurisaurus, a 16-20 foot long, rare, dark-colored Stegosaur. :Megapedes, a group of large, terrestrial, jungle-dwelling Centipedes. :*''Megapede horridus'', the second largest Megapede, being at 3-4 feet long. :*''Megapede dereponecis'', the largest of the Megapedes, measuring up to 3-5 feet long.* :*''Megapede humus'', a 26-40 inch long, burrowing species of Megapede. :*''Gyas Gyas'', a 20-30 inch long, egg-eating Megapede. :Unidentified Jungle Rat, seen being devoured by the M. dereponecis. :Burglar Monkey, Perfossor novus, a 1-2 foot long, nocturnal, big-eyed, Monkey-like Prosimian. In fact, it dose resemble a Tarsier or a Loris in a way. :Stickalithus, Stickalithos arachne, an 8-12 foot, predatory Spider. :Wicked Weaver, Impiutextor, a 4-6 inch species of Orb Weaver. :Feather Devil, Pinnatudeamus pernix, a 4-6 inch long, gliding, Dinosaur-like Lizard with extended scales that resemble feathers. :Flizards, a group of jungle-dwelling, gliding Lizards with 5 species and 2 genera. :*''Alatusaurus sanguideia'', a 6-8 inch long, light-red species of Flizard. :*''Alatusaurus cinnabaris'', a 7-10 inch long, green-winged Flizard. :*''Alatusaurus pergrandis'', the largest of the Flizards, measuring up to 10-13 inches long. :*''Alatusaurus scintilla'', a 4-6 inch long, blood-red Flizard. :*''Novusaurus biscutica'', a 6-7 inch long, Butterfly-eating Flizard. :Aliepesaurus ferox, a 5-7 inch long relative of the Flizards with a Lambeosaurus-like skull crest. :Aerosaur, Aerosaurus verdens, a 7-10 inch long Lizard that has the same gliding properties of a Flying frog. :Herbivorous Chameleons, a group of Chameleons with 4 members. 2 are herbivores and the other 2 are omnivores :*Trident Chameleon, Chamaeleo cuspis, a 7-9 inch long species of Chameleon with 2 horns. :*Chamelephant, Furcifer barrus, a 25-33 inch long species of Chameleon with an Elephant-like trunk. :*Honey-Tongue, Chamaeleo mellilingus, a 12-18 inch long Chameleon that has honey in its diet. :*Fat Chameleon, Furcifer adipatus, a 30-36 inch long, prehensile-tailed, plump-looking Chameleon. :Canopy Centipedes, a large-sized, predatory subfamily of Scolopendridae. :*''Idolon illotus'', a 10-14 inch long, dark green Centipede :*''Idolon venefaucus'', a 20-24 inch long, brown-headed Centipede. :*''Omnimatercimex harpeforceps'', a 30-35 inch long, reddish-brown Centipede that occasionally goes for very young and defenseless baby Dinosaurs. :Canopy Insects, a diversity of Skull Island's Insects that dwell in the jungle canopy. :*Shaggywing, Comososptero, a light-brown species of Moth. :*''Celocimex horribilis'', a blood-sucking, Dragonfly-like Insect.* :*Fallow Mantis, Inaratumantis, a Mantis with large green wings. :*Guard-Bug, Custocimex ferratus, a dark-orange Beetle. :*Jewelbug, Chrysidicimex tobin, a blue-shelled, Beetle-like Insect. :*Firebellied Tree-talon, Hylaeohamus, an armored and flightless Cricket. :*Savage-Gnat, Efferuculex niger, a large and deadly Gnat. :*''Unguasilus'', a Fly with stalk-eyes. When a male dies after mating, the female lays her eggs on her dead mate and the maggots eat his corpse. :*''Megalatus imperius'', a yellow relative of the Atlas Moth. :*''Noxmuscus furvus'', a Fly that sometimes attacks Gastropods. :*''Virucinifis'', a Locust-like Insect with a large head crest. :*''Lividuvespa'', a dark-colored Wasp. :*Pitchbug, Piceuscutum, a dark green, flightless, Spider-like Insect. :Howler, Aligerattus bombus, a howling, flying, Bat-like Rat with Hippopotamus-like teeth, a Baboon-head and a 4-5 foot wingspan. It is the cryptic Ahool. :Skull Island White Bat, Noctadorior alba, a white-furred, eyeless, Bat-like Rat with a 7-9 inch wingspan. :Martial Parrot, a green, Macaw-like relative of the Carrion Parrots.* (briefly) :Dark-Wing, a Woodpecker-like Bird that acts like one. :Brightbird, a Hummingbird-like relative of Swifts that acts like a Hummingbird as well. :Skull Island Hawk, a blue-feathered Hawk with a featherless head.* (briefly) :Skull Island Hornbill, a black-winged Hornbill.* (briefly) :Dapper Crow, a colorful species of Crow. :Unidentified Dromaeosaur-like Theropods, seen on the back cover of the book. THE ABYSSAL CHASMS :Decarnocimex, a 5-10 foot long, flightless and predatory relative of Crickets.* :Weta-Rex, Deinacrida rex, a 2-3 foot, predatory Weta.* :Arachno-Claw, Arachnocidis, a large, 4-6 foot long, predatory, Spider-like Insect.* :Deplector, a predatory terrestrial Crab that ambushes its prey by hiding in the chasm walls. The females are 4-8 feet long and the males are only about half a foot long.* :Carnictis sordicus, a 7-13 foot long, predatory Worm.* :Vultursaur, Vultursaurus, a blind, nocturnal, flying Compsognathid that has Bat-like wings. Having Bat-like wings is unusual in Dinosaurs which normally have feathery Bird wings. The wingspan is 20-25 inches.* (briefly) :Abyscidis occisor, a 1-2 foot long, carnivorous, terrestrial Crab that resembles somewhat like a Eurypterid. :Unidentified Crab-like Arthropod, seen in the shadows underneath the Abyscidis profile (possibly it is an Abyscidis). THE BARREN UPLANDS :Terapusmordax obscenus, the largest of the flying Rat family (Volucerictiidae) with an 8-10 foot wingspan.* :Megapede impurus, a 3 foot long, upland-dwelling species of Megapede. :Skin-Bird, Cutisaves atroxoides, a medium-sized species of flying Rat with a 5-7 foot wingspan. The reason for its name, "Skin-Bird", is because of its front teeth that point out and resembling a beak. :Bear-Croc, Ursusuchus bombus, a 15-20 foot long, omnivorous, Crocodile-like Rauisuchian. :Chaly-Tops, Chalyceratops seradorsus, a 10-16 foot long, Chasmosaurus-like Ceratopsian. :Bifurcatops peritus, a 6-10 foot long, graceful, long-legged Protoceratopsid. :Arsartis, Arsarticaedes agilis, an 8-12 foot long, quadrupedel Dromaeosaur. Being quadrupedel is very unusual in Theropods. :Bidensaurus mactabilis, a 5-6 foot long, nocturnal, Tiger-like Gorgonopsid. :Gladiodon igneospinus, a fearsome, 8-18 foot long, striped Gorgonopsid with tall, red spines on its back that are used during the mating season. :Malevolusaurus perditor, a 20-24 foot long, omnivorous Sphenacodontid with a striking resemblance to Dimetrodon (which it is also descended from) and is also the biggest predator in the uplands. :Draco, Dracomicros hospes, a 9-12 inch long, striped species of gliding Lizard in the same subfamily (Agaminae) as the genus, Draco. It has 2 horns on its face and gives live birth. :Kong, Megaprimatus kong, a massive, 18-25 foot tall Great Ape with a striking resemblance of a Gorilla. Despite its Gorilla-like appearance, it is actually a descendent of Gigantopithecus from the mainland. References *www.wetaworkshop.co.nz *www.surbrook.devermore.net